Terapia
by Mirzam Black
Summary: "- Boa tarde, House. Como foi a sua semana?" GHJW One-Shot Universo Alternativo


**Título:** Terapia  
**Autora:** Mirzam Black  
**Sinopse: **"- Boa tarde, House. Como foi a sua semana?"  
**Par:** House x Wilson  
**POV:** House  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Não, eu não sou o David Shore, sorry.

**Terapia**

- Boa tarde, House. Como foi a sua semana?

Dr. James Wilson era meu terapeuta há oito anos, mais precisamente desde que eu tive que ser afastado da Polícia de New Jersey pelo tiro que levei na perna. No começo eu relutei, obviamente. Mas já que eu não tinha nada para fazer e a Delegada Cuddy estava pagando...  
Depois de um ano eu já contava os dias para as quintas-feiras. Mas é claro que ele não sabe disso – a parte mais importante de ir ao psiquiatra é nunca lhe contar tudo.

- Foi como sempre: sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. Não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem.

- Você quer dizer prostitutas, Vicodin e Flying V? Interessante...

Aproveitei o momento em que ele desviou os olhos para escrever em sua prancheta, e dei um meio-sorriso.

- Mas então, House. Como _realmente_ foi a sua semana?

- Chata. Perdi "The L Word", o rádio tem cada vez menos coisas que prestem, e a minha vizinha me chamou para sair.

- Ouvindo a rádio policial de novo? Falaremos sobre isso depois... Agora explique isso melhor: a Cameron te chamou para sair?

- E eu por acaso tenho outra vizinha perseguidora? É, ela chamou.

- Mas isso é ótimo! Quando vai ser?

- Quando vai ser o quê?

- O encontro, House.

Se fazer de idiota: uma das 57 maneiras de irritar o Wilson. Mas eu ainda preciso tentar coisas como trocar as chaves do carro dele por uma daquelas chaves de bebê, ou quem sabe ligar para uma das clientes dele e... Okay, estou divagando.

- E quem disse que eu vou sair com ela?

Ele começou a me olhar daquele jeito, como se eu fosse um filhotinho de Panda machucado. Lá vem...

- Você não vai? House, você é um solteiro de 45 anos, sendo cantado por uma linda jovem de 23. Sinceramente, você acha que vai ter outra chance dessas tão cedo?

Fico em silêncio por um tempo, decidindo se falo ou não o que quero. Realmente é muito difícil pensar quando aqueles grandes olhos cor-de-chocolate estão encarando você.

- ... Talvez eu não queira ser cantado por uma linda jovem de 23 anos, já pensou nisso?

Mais silêncio. Nunca um bom sinal.

- Ninguém gosta tanto assim de prostitutas,

- Eu não estava falando nelas.

Vamos lá, _agora_ ele deve ter entendido!

- Prefere ficar sozinho então? Nem você é tão solitário assim.

... Ou não. Para um psiquiatra ele está precisando melhorar suas táticas de leitura subliminar.

- Eu realmente estou ouvindo isso de um homem três vezes divorciado?

- Pelo menos eu me arrisco. Mas essa conversa não é sobre mim, então pare de fugir do assunto.

- Você pediu por isso... – Isso, House, fuja do assunto. Muito corajoso da sua parte. Deus, como eu sou patético.

- House, por favor me escute, pelo menos uma vez. Você realmente deveria sair com a Cameron. Mesmo que a sua intenção não seja, digamos, romântica em relação a ela, vai ser bom para você sair de casa e espairecer. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer? Você pode até ser feliz. Eu sei que essa idéia parece ser ridícula e irreal, mas em algumas culturas as pessoas não gostam de ficar sozinhas.

- Às vezes você fala como se eu fosse um velho rabugento que se tranca do resto do mundo, sabia?

- Talvez seja porque às vezes você se comporta exatamente desse jeito.

Ouch. Um a zero Wilson.

- Em todo o caso, talvez não seja tão ruim assim deixá-la me levar a um restaurante. Eu realmente odeio pagar a minha própria comida mesmo...

Hunf! Ele pensa que eu não vi aquele começo de sorriso no canto da boca dele? Convencido!

- Fico feliz em saber. Agora, sobre aquela história do rádio...

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**

- Boa tarde, House. Co-

- Táá, tá, pode parar com a baboseira logo. Eu sei que você só quer saber do maldito encontro, então pergunte de uma vez.

- Na verdade, o que você chama de baboseira eu chamo de educação e profissionalismo, mas já que você prefere assim... Como foi?

- Péssimo, é claro. Você acredita que ela teve a audácia de me levar a um restaurante indiano? Quem em sã consciência faria isso, sabendo que a noite provavelmente terminaria em constipação e caras de nojo?

- Da parte de quem?

... Dois a zero Wilson.

- Você sabe que o seu trabalho é me animar e não me deprimir, certo?

- Se você ficasse deprimido com o que eu digo, já tinha ido embora há oito anos atrás.

- Você me conhece bem demais para o seu próprio bem, Wilson.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio. Agora me conte, o que mais você fez? E não me diga que ficou o tempo todo deitado no sofá vendo Discovery Channel e comendo pizza.

Metade certo. Na verdade eu fiquei sentado no sofá vendo Discovery, comendo _brownies_, e pensando no ponto a que eu havia chegado, me apaixonando pelo meu próprio psiquiatra.  
É, apaixonado, no sentido mais brega da palavra, com direito a borboletas no estômago, palmas da mão suadas e nervosismo sem motivo aparente. Realmente patético, e realmente secreto. Prefiro contar a ele que uso pantufas d'A Pequena Sereia (hey, são confortáveis!) do que lhe contar isso.

- Então, você quer que eu minta?

- Não. Quero que me conte o que se passa dentro da sua cabeça.

- Sem chance.

- O que houve? Você nunca foi do tipo que esconde coisas, pelo menos não de mim.

Ele tem razão. Não importa quanto eu tente, ele sempre arranja um jeito de me fazer contar tudo. Pelo menos nessa parte ele faz um bom trabalho...

- Okay. Eu... Descobri algo.

- Oh. Não quer compartilhar comigo o que é?

- Não... Pelo menos por enquanto.

Situação crítica: olhos suplicantes pedem evacuação do local, e rápido.

- Acho que meu horário acabou, não é?

Ele sabe que ainda faltam vinte minutos para acabar a sessão, mas mesmo assim ele sorri e me diz:

- Sim, é verdade. Acho que nos vemos depois, certo?

- Até quinta, Jimmy. – disse, me levantando.

- Até quinta, Greg.

* * *

Uau, fic escrita em tempo recorde! #limpa o suor do rosto#  
... Hey, uma semana é tempo recorde pra mim, okay? Ainda mais num fandom novo.  
E eu confesso que nunca enrolei tanto numa fic antes. Metade do que está aí (os pensamentos do House, principalmente) só foi escrito depois que a fic já estava "pronta".

Mas é isso aí, espero que gostem.  
E lembrem-se: reviews fazem uma autora feliz. :D


End file.
